


Kegle Exercises

by Evil Jackalope (AlexJackalope)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, I wrote this on a whim, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Nonbinary Character, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexJackalope/pseuds/Evil%20Jackalope
Summary: Jamie has had some… bladder problems. They go to a new gynecologist and learn about Kegel exercises.And gets a gift. For good behaviour.
Relationships: Doctor/Pacient
Kudos: 91





	Kegle Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord, I'm really rusty. Thought I'd indulge myself with quite the nasty fantasy here as a warm up for NaNoWriMo, but alas, it's... Well, decide for yourself.
> 
> I've written stuff better than this, for sure, but damn... We need more Medical Kink stuff!
> 
> If I forgot to tag anything, please let me know. I'm not... Used to having so many options? It's a bit overwhelming.
> 
> Oh! There's feminizing language through the text, so... Please, take your own well-being into consideration first.
> 
> And I love constructive criticism! I'm assuming that, if you've clicked, you've read the tags and warnings, so... Enjoy.
> 
> 02/22/2021 Edit: Okay, so I had an idea for another medical kink centered fanfic and since this one attracted some hits and kudos, if any of you liked it... Please suggest medical specialties you'd like to see? The idea I had involves an Ophtalmologist... So idk if it'll work or if anyone else would be interested. I sure haven't seen any work involving eye doctors? If you have, send recs, I love new stories. Also: I mispelled Kegel exercises, so... apologies.

“Jamie?”

The doctor came out of the room, looking for them and, aware of the many gazes going towards their general direction, they quickly rose from their seat and made haste towards the room.

The cold hit them immediately as soon as they stepped in and it got worse when the doctor finally closed the door behind them, ready to go back to his place behind the table.

It was a really nice table and a really nice armchair behind it, where the doctor sat comfortably and adjusted himself; Jamie awkwardly lowered themself on their chilly, metal chair and put their bag on the floor.

“So tell me, Jamie, what brings you here?”, the doctor asked, pen ready to take notes.

“Well…”, Jamie scratched their neck a little. They’d rehearsed it quite a few times, to cover up the real reason, but it was embarrassing no matter what they picked in the end. “I’ve been having a little bit of trouble with… Like, when I go to the toilet… Well, it has been…”

“Is it related to…?”

“Yes! It’s not poop.” They cringed. “Sorry. No, it’s… I’ve been having trouble holding it in when I’m not near any toilets. And I’d been meaning to have a check-up scheduled anyway, so… Yeah.”

“I see…”, the doctor took notes quite quickly, with a handwriting so loose you could barely tell a letter from the other, and turned his eyes back to Jamie. “I’ll need to ask a couple of questions, just common procedure, but if you remember anything else that’s been bothering you, you can interrupt me anytime. Full name?”

“James McKinsleigh.”

“Birthday?”

“November 22th, 1997.”

“Do you drink? Smoke? Take any medications that I should know about?”

“I drink… Socially, I guess, and I’ve only smoked twice, so I guess it’s a no. About meds… Well, I do hormone treatment, I think it’s there on my file, and I’ve been taking some lorazepam for anxiety. Aside from that… None.”

“Are you sexually active?”

Jamie winced lightly. They’d been asked this question ever since mid-puberty and yet, they still got uncomfortable.

“Yes. Not regularly, but yes.”  


“Do you want me to issue a regular screening test, just to check for any IST’s?”

“No! I mean… No, no need to. Me and my partner… Well, we used to get screened together, but we recently broke up. I’m… I actually switched doctors so I wouldn’t run into him.”

“I see… We can still collect a sample of your mucosa and send it for analysis at the lab, since we’re already here. It’s a good idea to get screened at least once a year and I like to keep a record of all of my pacients’ past screenings.”

“Oh… That’s… That’s fine, I guess.”

“Would you mind bringing your past testing results next time you come over?”, the doctor was already putting away papers and getting up to fetch the necessary equipment for the examination.

Jamie felt his embarrassment slowly subsiding.

“Yes, it’s no problem. I also scan them and have the files over at my house; do you want me to send them your way?”

“It’d make things much easier”, the doctor smiled at them. “Now would you mind coming over here and taking a seat? You’ll need to put your legs up here”, he tapped the padded spreaders, “but I’ll put a blanket if you feel a bit weird about seeing me while I examine you.”

“No, it’s… Perfectly fine. Is it fine if I just…?”

“Undress? Yes, it’s fine. I usually have my patients change into a hospital gown, but since my assistant is on vacation, there’s no need to be shy. It’s just you and I here.”

For some reason, the last bit got Jamie a bit flushed on the cheeks… And somewhere else, too.  


_Oh, no, you’re not doing this_ , they thought, the shame coming back with full force. The doctor was about to take a close look at their private parts, he’d definitely notice if they were all lubed up with arousal.

But unbuttoning their trousers did nothing but fan the fire in their cunt, as did the taking off the boxer briefs they were wearing.

Jamie quickly climbed up the chair and put their legs up, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

“Now, I’m gonna first collect the material that is being sent to analysis, okay? You might feel a discomfort, but it’s completely normal”, the doctor patted Jamie’s knees and turned to put on his gloves. He grabbed the proper containers and spread Jamie’s lips just a bit to swab up a bit and collect just enough. It went into a plastic cup with conservative liquid inside, and he was back to examining closely Jamie’s genitals.

“When do I need to get that cup to the lab?”, Jamie asked, trying to avert their attention from the gloved fingers slowly pulling them open.

“Oh, no need to worry about that. We’ll send it to them and they’ll e-mail the test results to you once they’re ready. Now, addressing your little incontinence problem. Have you heard about Kegel exercises? Or perhaps pompoarism?”

Jamie had to pause. Something in the terms rang a bell, but they couldn’t remember much.

“I just know it has to do with my… my inner muscles?”, they couldn’t even say “vagina” out loud, for fuck’s sake!

“Yes. They’re used to prevent incontinence from happening to women as they grow older, but they’re also really good to squeeze your partner up if you both are into it. It’s a bit tricky to know which are the correct muscles, but I’m gonna give you a little help.”

“Okay…?”

Jamie wasn’t sure they knew where this was going.

“I’m going to apologise in advance, because this will be quite intrusive, but I’m gonna insert my finger up your canal and ask you to squeeze it. I’m taking a bit of lube for this”, the doctor announced just as Jamie heard the pop of a plastic cap opening, “and let it warm up a bit, to minimize discomfort. Alright?”

They just acquiesced with their head, not sure they could speak. If they were afraid of being lubed up because of arousal, fear not; they were gonna be lubed up for real really soon.

Jamie tried to steel themself into not really letting their mind wonder to sex and the likes, but when they said they’d recently broken up with their partner… Well, it wasn’t a lie; they’d broken up just some months prior, but Jamie’d been without sex even before they decided to end things. If they were being honest, they’d been without sex for over a year now, and there was something deep inside of them overjoyed with the idea of feeling filled up once again.

So when the doctor warned them he was putting in his finger, Jamie took a deep breath and the ease with which the finger just buried itself inside of them took their breath away.

“Now squeeze, Jamie.”

They did so. The movement was all inside, but made them shiver violently.

“You’re almost squeezing it right… But I think you can do better than this, can’t you?”

Jamie closed their eyes. They were getting so out of line the doctor’s voice was sounding husky and provocative to their ears.

“Okay.”

“I’m gonna put a second finger in; maybe this way, more filled up, you’ll understand better.”

The finger receded but never left Jamie’s insides, being soon joined by a much colder, lubed up finger. It made Jamie let out a small whine.

“Shh, you’re doing great. Now squeeze me in…”

Jamie tried to hold on to decency for a bit more, but he could feel the slide of the fingers against their walls and squeezed lightly, unsure. It got another shiver down their spine and they closed their eyes.

“Another one…”, the doctor’s voice was softer, lower, and the added finger wasn’t all that lubed up, getting another whine out of a close-eyed Jamie. “You’re taking it in so nicely, Jamie, keep it up…”

Something felt… Off. The praise was warming their insides more than it should and it didn’t sound like the cold, distant doctor-like tone anymore. But Jamie brushed it off as their arousal twisting things up and squeezed the three fingers.

They slid halfway out and in again, while Jamie squeezed their muscles, and they gasped, eyes opening in shock.

The doctor’s face was inches from theirs, drinking in their expression, and the fingers slid almost all the way out before being pumped in again.

Jamie gasped once more, still paralyzed and trying to comprehend what was happening.

“Wh–?”

“Squeeze me in, Jamie”, it came as an order and Jamie obeyed without thinking. “Yes, like this… You’re almost doing it right. But I think it best to check with something that’ll get you all filled up.”

Jamie didn’t need to look to know the sound of clicking metal was coming from a buckle being undone, then a zipper being pulled down, and suddenly the fingers were gone, leaving them hollow and pulsing slightly.

“Doc…tor?”, they tried to push out of their chest, to question the man clearly taking advantage of them, but… There was a mix of fear and arousal turning his stomach inside out, their breathing coming in small gasps, and the others disappeared from their brain.

“Shh… It’s gonna be alright. I’m gonna slide very slowly, very gently… And ask you to squeeze me in, okay?”, the doctor was smirking, the tip of his cock rubbing between Jamie’s lips.

“B-but…”

“Shh, shh, shh… Breathe in….”, the doctor popped the head in without much resistance, then gave two shallow thrusts to get more inside. “… Breathe out.”

Jamie barely realized they were starting to scream when the doctor’s hand came over their mouth, almost blocking their nostrils; the doctor bottomed out in a matter of seconds within them and let out a delighted sigh.

“You’re doing wonderful, Jamie. Now squeeze me in and don’t stop squeezing until I say so, or we’ll have to start over, okay?”

The thrusts started shallow again and Jamie took a few seconds to acquiesce, but soon they were squeezing their muscles and the doctor picked up pace, pistoning in and out in a lazy rhythm, the smirk never leaving his face.

“Keep squeezing… Keep squeezing… Yes, that’s right… Almost there… Oh, Jamie, you relaxed; now we’ll have to start over. Squeeze. Yes, squeeze harder… Oh yes, harder…”

Jamie felt the doctor picking up the pace, but right when he said “Just… a couple more seconds…”, their muscles grew tired once more and Jamie sobbed into the doctors hand.

“No crying, Jamie, be brave and squeeze a bit more for me…”

Jamie squeezed once more and the doctor violently picked up the pace. Jamie thought it impossible not to hear the rattling of the chair and the violent thrusting rhythm from the waiting room. It was so loud, even louder than their moans, a mix of agony and pleasure that had Jamie’s legs squeezing together with their inner muscles, holding the doctor close, until they heard.

“Good, Jamie, now just a bit more… Squeeze me just a bit tighter… just… a bit more…”, they obeyed, and soon the rhythm grew erratic, with one, two, three, four more thrusts and the doctor buried himself inside Jamie, letting out a relieved sigh and slowly letting his hand fall from Jamie’s face.

“Wait. W-wait, you didn’t…? What is this?!”, Jamie started to feel something spilling out of them, trickling down his perineum, and the doctor just whispered in their ear, hot lips brushing on their skin:

“A small parting gift”.


End file.
